Seddie Songs
There are a lot of songs that fit the Seddie relationship. This is a page for any of these songs. Seddie Songs If you hear a song that reminds you of Seddie, feel free to add it to this list. 'Offical Seddie Song' The official Seddie song (among the fandom) is Running Away by AMhttp://www.sweetslyrics.com/344183.AM%20-%20Running%20Away.html . Fans consider this as the pairings official song because it was played during Sam and Freddie's kiss in iKiss and it fits their relationship and it was the first song that happened when they Kissed. 'Seddie Songs' '#' *"7 Things" - Miley Cyrus *"365 Days" - Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice 'A' *"All The Wrong Places" - Tyler Ward & Justin Reid *"A Moment Like This" - Kelly Clarkson (This pertains to the breakup) *"About You Now" - Miranda Cosgrove *"Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows *"Airplanes" - B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams *"All Kinds Of Wrong" - Miranda Cosgrove *"All Over You" - Live *"Already Gone" - Kelly Clarkson {C *"Amazing" - George Michael *"Angel To You (Devil To Me)" - The Click Five *"Animal" - Neon Trees 'B' *"Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga *"Beautifully Broken" - co-written and originally done by Ashlee Simpson, the version by Gov't Mule is Freddie's view of Sam. *"Before The Worst" - The Script *"Begin Again" - Colbie Caillat *"Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve *"Bring You Back" - Hawthorne Heights *"Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears *"Broken Hearted" - Karmin *"Boy Like You" - Ke$ha ft. Ashley Tisdale *"Boyfriend" - Big Time Rush *"Boyfriend" - Justin Bieber *"B-e-a-utiful" - Megan Nicole *"Blah Blah Blah"-Ke$ha *"Because Of You"-Kelly Clarkson 'C' *"Call Me" - Kari Kimmel (composed by Robbie Nevill) *"Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - REO Speedwagon *"Check Yes, Juliet" - We The Kings *"Cooler Than Me"- Mike Posner *"Crush" - David Archuleta *"Catch Me"-Demil Lovato *"Cruel To Be Kind" - Nick Lowe (re-done by Letters To Cleo) *"Closer To Heaven" - Dominik Buchele {C *"Cover Girl" - Big Time Rush 'D' *"Dark Side" ~ Kelly Clarkson *"Definitely Maybe" - FM Static *"Disgusting" ~ Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove {C *"Do You Want Me(Dead?)" ~ All Time Low *"Don't Forget"~ Demi Lovato (This describes how Sam may have felt in iOpen A Restaurant) *"Drive By" - Train 'E' *"Endgame " - R.E.M. (No lyrics, but the title says it all) *"E.T." - Katy Perry ft Kanye West *"Everytime We Touch (slow version)" - Cascada 'F' *"Fall To Pieces"- Avril Lavigne *"Falling For You" - Colbie Caillat *"Fall For You" - Secondhand Serenade {C *"Fifteen"- Taylor Swift 'G' *"Get Back" - Demi Lovato *"GirlShapedLoveDrug" - Gomez *"Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne *"Give A Damn" - Rocket to the Moon 'H' *"For That I Hate You" - Meaghan Martin *"He Could Be The One" - Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) *"Heartbeat" -Scouting for Girls" *"Head Over Feet" - Alanis Morissette *"Homeless Heart" - Jennette McCurdy *"Hot N' Cold" - Katy Perry *"Hate That I Love You" - Rihanna and Ne-yo (How Sam felt during ILMM) {C *"High Maintenance" - Miranda Cosgrove ft. Rivers Cuomo 'I' *"I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift *"If Cupid Had A Heart" - Selena Gomez *"If You Only Knew" - Savannah Outen ~ This could describe Sam's feelings leading up to IOMG *"I Got You" - Leona Lewis *"I Hate Myself For Loving You" - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *"Infected" - Bad Religion *"Invisible" - Taylor Swift ("...and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her Carly...") *"Iris" - Live *"It Is You" - Dana Glover *"I Want You Back" - The Jackson 5 *"I Won't Say I'm In Love" - Susan Egan 'J' *"Just Hold On" - Justin Reid *"Just The Girl" - The Click Five 'K' *"Kiss With a Fist" - Florence and the Machine - Relation to iOMG: "That's it, get out here before I do a double fist dance on your face." Sam kisses Freddie. *"Kissin' You" - Miranda Cosgrove *"Kiss Me"-Tiffany Thornton 'L' *"Last Kiss" - Taylor Swift *"Long Way Back Home" - Barenaked Ladies (relates to Sam's feelings at the end of 'iSpeed Date') *"Love The Way You Lie"- Eminem ft. Rihanna *"Love The Way You Lie Part 2" - Rihanna ft. Eminem *"Love How It Hurts" - Scouting For Girls *"Love Like Woe" - The Ready Set *"Love Is On The Way" - Jennette McCurdy {C *"Love You Hate You!" - Keke Palmer 'M' *"Make You Feel My Love"-Adele *"Miss Independent" - Ne-yo *"My First Kiss" ~ 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha *"My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson *"My Happy Ending"- Avril Lavigne *"Me With You" - Jennette McCurdy *"Missing Me" - Rj Helton *"Me And You Against The World" - Keke Palmer and Max Schneider 'N' *"Never Knew I Needed" - Ne-Yo feat. Cassandra Steen {C *"Na Na Na" - One Direction 'O' *"On My Way" - Boyce Avenue {C *"One Of The Boys" - Katy Perry *"Oh Darling" - Plug In Stereo ft Cady Groves {C *"Our Song"- Taylor Swift {C *"One Thing That Got Away" - Katy Perry 'P' *"Parachute" - Cheryl Cole *"Pieces" - Red *"Please Don't leave me" - P!nk *"Purple Rain" - Prince *"Perferct'-Hedly" 'R' *"Rewind " - Ali Brustofski 'S' *"Secrets" - OneRepublic *"She" - Parachute ("...how can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive ?") *"She's Always A Woman" - Billy Joel - this describes Freddie's feelings towards Sam, and explains that no matter how mean she can be to him he'll always love her. *"She's Killing Me" - A Rocket to the Moon *"She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls *"She's a Lady" - Forever The Sickest Kids *"She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 *"Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Orianthi ("...it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship!..." the whole song really explains them) *"Sk8er Boy" - Avril Lavigne *"So Close" - Jennette McCurdy *"Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional *"Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift feat. Civil Wars *"Someone like you" - Summer Set *"Something 'Bout Love" - David Archuleta *"Sparks Fly" - Taylor Swift *"Stuck" - Stacie Orrico *"Stuck Like Glue" - Sugarland *"Someone Like You"-Adele *"Strangely Beautiful"- Shealeigh *"Set Fire To The Rain" - Adele *"Somebody That I Used To Know:-Goyte Ft. Kimbra 'T' *"The Hardest Thing" - Tyler Ward *"Tangled Up In Me" -Skye Sweetnam *"Tell Me a Lie" - One Direction *"Thanks That Was Fun" - Barenaked Ladies (Sam's POV after iLove You @ c.12:05 am) *"The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne *"The Break-Up Song" - Greg Kihn Band *"The Only Exception" - Paramore *"The Saltwater Room" - Owl City *"The One That Got Away" - Katy Perry *"The Story Of Us" - Taylor Swift *"This Is Our Someday" - Big Time Rush 'U' *"Use Somebody" - Kings Of Leon 'W' *"Waiting For a Girl Like You- Foreigner {C *"We'll Be A Dream" - We the Kings *"What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts *"Why Say Anything Nice" - Barenaked Ladies (Carly's POV in "iDate Sam and Freddie") *"Wish You Were Here"- Avril Lavigne *"Without You (Feat. Usher)" -David Guetta *"Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas *"Want U Back" - Cher Lloyd ft Astro *"What Makes You Beautiful" - One Direction (What makes Sam beautiful, Freddie thoughts) *"Who's That Boy" - Demi Lovato ft Dev 'Y' *"You Always Hurt The One You Love" - Michael Buble, Ryan Gosling, Spike Jones, Mills Bros. etc. *"You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift *"Your Love Is My Drug" - Ke$ha {C *"You Make Me Feel"- Cobra Starship *"Yours To Hold" - Skillet {C *"You And I"- ''Chance {C *"You're The Reason"- Victoria Justice 'Z''' *"Zero Gravity" - David Archuleta Category:Songs Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Music Category:Pairings Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:Sam's Dates/Crushes